Incomodidad
by Dalie Rueth
Summary: [Post The Last]. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión, de que eran unos tontos, porque a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, aún existían momentos incómodos entre ambos.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Viñeta, ubicada después de los hechos en The Last.

* * *

**Incómodo  
**Por Lollipoop.

* * *

La chica estaba viendo las funciones de su nuevo celular, no entendía mucho de esos aparatos que acababan de salir a la venta, pero al aparecer eran excelentes medios de comunicación. Hinata aún no se sentía del todo convencida, pero Naruto, le había insistido en que comprara uno.

Recordó cómo él la había tomado de la mano ese día, mientras elegían el teléfono adecuado.

Sonrío algo sonrojada.

Entonces se acordó que Naruto le había dicho que agregara su número a la agenda. Empezó a buscar en su celular la opción de agregar el número telefónico, la encontró, y se sintió un poco nerviosa, cuando lo guardó con el nombre de _Naruto-kun, _y un corazón al lado.

¿Estaba bien si ella hacía esas cosas? Es decir, todo entre ellos era tan raro, lindo, pero raro. Hinata aún no se acostumbraba a cómo las cosas se habían tornado. Sin embargo, ella le prometió que nunca lo dejaría ir, y definitivamente no lo haría. Era más posible que Naruto la dejara primero.

Mejor no pensaba en eso, la hacía sentir insegura. Aunque después de todo lo que había sucedido con Toneri, de verdad ella sentía que el lazo con el rubio se había fortalecido realmente, como si algo mágico los rodeara todo el tiempo.

Su teléfono sonó.

Hinata casi se desmaya de la impresión, vio la pantalla y pudo leer el nombre de Naruto en ella. Se sentía muy nerviosa. ¡Él la estaba llamando! Apretó el teléfono fuertemente a su pecho, ¿contestaba? ¿Colgaba? ¿Y si no le salían las palabras?

No lo pensó más, y contestó.

—¿B-bueno? —tartamudeó. Se sentía tan tonta.

Se escuchó un ruido y después la voz alegre de Naruto.

—¡Hinata! Hola, oye, ¿mañana estás libre? —preguntó él animado—, me gustaría que fuéramos a comer, ¿puedes?

La chica se sonrojó, sus labios empezaron a temblar. ¿Era una cita?

—Sí... —susurró muy bajito, casi imperceptible.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio confundido—, ¿dijiste algo?

De verdad, Hinata se quería golpear por estúpida, sí, su timidez era un problema, pero el hecho de que el chico que había querido toda su vida, la invitara a salir, empeoraba absolutamente todo.

—¡SÍ! —gritó fuertemente, en serio, _lo gritó_.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y después Naruto estalló en carcajadas. La portadora del Byakugan en esos momentos quiso esconder su cabeza en un gran pozo, y nunca salir.

—Eres muy linda —le dijo él suavemente por teléfono—, por eso me gustas.

Hinata no respondió, y Naruto agradeció que no lo hiciera. La situación entre ellos era muy extraña, pero si de algo el chico estaba seguro, es que a él le encantaba las reacciones de la pelinegra. Ella era todo calidez y dulzura.

Sí, también era bastante rara. Pero eso le agradaba, todo era diferente, tan fresco y natural.

Hinata se acostó, sin despegar el teléfono de su oreja. Su corazón latía fuertemente, habían pasado cinco minutos del comentario del chico, pero nadie comentaba nada.

Era tonto, ambos estaban ahí, con una sonrisa de bobos, y sin decirse algo. Entonces ella habló.

—A mí también me gustas, Naruto-kun —dijo con un hilo de voz.

¿Pero saben? Esta vez Naruto sí lo escuchó. Su corazón se aceleró y se sintió contento, era bueno escuchar eso de vez en cuando, aunque ya lo sabía, sin sonar presuntuoso.

Inmediatamente después, Hinata colgó el teléfono porque no pudo más con la vergüenza.

Esa noche, Naruto se sintió tan feliz, algo así como un niño de cinco años cuando abre sus regalos de navidad. Hinata tardó casi dos horas en poder dormir, controlar las mariposas estúpidas en su estómago, y el sonrojo de su cara.

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión, de que eran unos tontos, porque a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, aún existían momentos incómodos entre ambos.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Es la primera vez que escribo un Naruhina, así que estoy algo nerviosa, espero haber logrado captar la esencia de esta parejita.

Basándome directamente en lo que he visto de los créditos de The Last (ya saben, la selfie que se estaban tomando las chicas con Hinata), pienso que ya existían los celulares, y el hecho de que Naruto está usando una laptop en el capítulo 700 del manga. Creo que es posible, ya saben, Konoha teniendo un desarrollo tecnológico.

Quería escribir algún momento perdido entre estos dos, sobre el desarrollo de su relación después de volver de la luna, y así, algo sin mucha profundidad, pero tierno.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Lolli.


End file.
